Collide
by Aerobella the Wicked
Summary: Everyone knows that opposites attract, but no one ever realizes that the same things collide.
1. Blair Henderson

Authors Note: Okay, I decided to take down both Hands Down and Hero/Heroine. To fans of those stories, sorry. They just weren't working for me. My writing was substandard, and the story line extremely overused by almost everyone. It bothers me because I like being original. This story is a semi-rewrite of my whole Hands Down story. It uses the same main characters–but otherwise it's completely different.

I'm hoping to challenge my writing skills by writing an appealing and favorable story. I really do hope to see an improvement in my own work. I'm my worst critic. I also hope you enjoy and review as often as possible.

Blair Henderson

My parents call me the chamaeleon. My brothers call me the invisible woman. Everyone else would call me Blair, if they knew I existed. Throughout my entire life I've always faded into the background. When I was younger, I was the girl in the back of the Church Choir whose voice was barely audible. As I grew older, I was that girl you saw, but never heard. And now, as a senior in high school, I'm the girl that doesn't have a name. People don't even bother to ask me my name anymore.

It's not like I don't enjoy being part of the scenery. It gave me time to think and work hard in my years as a student. It helped me to be ranked 2nd at my small boarding school in Ipswich, Massacuchettes–just behind the kid who had the same IQ level as Eienstein. It gave me time to discover all of my likes and dislikes, my flaws and strong points. Nothing surprises me now, I know perfectly well how I will react to anything that will happen in my life.

My three older brothers are the closest things I have to a group of friends, even though I am so much different than they are. They've all graduated from Spencer Academy now, so I'm left alone. Being alone gives me more time to think, to learn, to read. I do read, a lot. I can never fully understand the characters in these stories though. These characters have friends, social lives, and other things that I lack. I also lack a roommate. I spend my school year in one of the small, single rooms.

"Blair?" the voice startled me. I whipped around to look at the door way, but no one was there. There was laughing. I dropped my AP Physics book onto the floor and spun in a circle again, looking for whoever was there. "Blair Alexandra Henderson. It is time to meet your maker. Bow to the face of Death." That definitely scared me.

I scanned the room again and let my eyes fall on my neat white iMac that was set up on my desk. An iChat had opened up, and the face of my older brother Adam stared back at me. I grinned slightly and took a seat in front of the computer. From what I could see on the screen, Adam was sitting in his Amherst dorm room, all of the posters from the obscure bands he listened to plastered behind him.

"Oh, ha. That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh." I grumbled. "Why are you bothering me now? I've got an AP Physic's test tomorrow, and a Cal quiz to study for." Adam grinned and waved four thin strips of paper in front of him.

"After you know what you're doing for your birthday, you won't even be able to study." Well, my birthday was in two weeks. Seventeen. Maybe it'd be better if I had people other than my brothers to celebrate it with. "Well, aren't you going to guess?"

"No, I hate guessing games. Just tell me." I tapped my clean, bare foot against the spotless hardwood floor below me.

"My dearest little sister, you are in for a treat." Adam flashed me an excited, pearly white smile. I frowned slightly.

"Adam, I need to study. Please just tell me already." He tapped his fingers against his chin and spoke slowly.

"I don't think I'm going to tell you now." I opened my mouth to speak, but was unsuccessful. "But, Mom and Dad told us we had to tell you before we kidnaped you on your birthday."

"You are not allowed to kidnap me!" My lips formed a neat "O" and I sat speechless for a moment.

"That's why we're getting your permission. Anyways," he breathed deeply and slowly, "WE ARE TAKING YOU TO THE MOTION CITY SOUNDTRACK CONCERT ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"We, you mean, as in everyone? Like you, and Mitch and Danny?" I said excitedly.

"Yes, when I say all of us, I mean everyone." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But isn't Danny in London?" Something then clicked. "HE'S COMING HOME? I haven't seen him since June."

"Yeah, he's coming home for a month. We just didn't tell you yet. It's a surprise." He froze for a moment. "Wait, did I just say that? Damn it, forget you heard anything." The iChat ended and I felt momentarily paralyzed.

Motion City Soundtrack? YES! Being with all of my brothers? Score! Having to study for an AP Physics test? Eh, not so much.

School had only been in session for 3 weeks now and I was already swamped with tons of homework and studying. It wasn't like I didn't have time to do it either. I have no plans after school. I sit in my single dorm room, or in a secluded corner of the library after school. I work, I read, sometimes I write. I'm not unhappy about this. I'm used to it. It's normal. I thrive in the silence.

Other people are too complicated. I like to keep things simple. I spend most of my time simplifying the hardest equations and information so even the stupidest of people would be able to comprehend. So why would I want to entangle myself in the complicated, crisscrossing webs of people when I have my system down pat? I'm better off without people.

I will not deny that I'm anti-social. I know that I am. I'd be the first to admit it. I've never been to a high school party. I have a total of 10 people on my Buddy List. I use only 120 minutes on my completely unnecessary high tech cell phone a month. I do not know how to text message, nor do I think I ever will need to know how to. My car, another almost unnecessarily high expense, is used to visit the local town on occasion when I need something or one of my brothers are in town, or when I go home for the weekend.

On this certain, crisp fall afternoon, I had decided that I was going drive down into town for a quick lunch and a trip to the bookstore. All of the books I had brought from home were already done, and I needed to quench my thirst for literature.

My discarded text book looked out of place and foreign sitting on the floor. I picked it up, dusted it off, and placed it back on one of the expansive shelves I had for my books. I had never really counted how many books I owned, but I would have guessed the number was in the thousands. Most of them would be in my room back home, and a few hundred sat on the shelves of my bookcase in my dorm.

I had no reason to change, nor to put my dirty blonde hair into anything other than a messy bun atop my head. The girls who spend hours upon hours shopping and getting their hair done are frivolous. They are clones and air-heads destined to do nothing more than marry some rich man and pop out a couple of over privileged children. These children generally follow in their mothers footsteps, and so the vicious cycle continues. It's nasty. This school is filled with kids like that. There are also the overprivledged kids who care about their education, but they fade into the background easily.

My mother always tries to get me into those clothes and shoes. The only thing I let her buy me is Uggs because, let's face it. They're extremely comfortable, and warm. I like warm. She does all my shopping for me, and the only of the overly expensive clothes I will wear is the clothes from American Eagle because, they're comfortable too, and much more studious looking.

A striped rugby shirt, faded denim jeans, and Uggs kept me warm as I found my way from the dorm rooms to the student parking lot. There were only a few cars left there, including mine. Great. I guess most kids were already in town. I didn't mind being a lone when there was no one around. When everyone was there though, I felt like an odditie. I doubted though that there would be anyone in the book store, or at the diner. Most people would be at the movies, or the bar. Kids at Spencer liked to start partying early on school nights.

Right after I turned sixteen and got my license my parents decided to surprise me with a car. An expensive car. I would've gladly driven an old and used car or a hybrid that would've saved the environment. No. I was my parents princess who was given plenty of things that she didn't want. Like my car, a sleek black Range Rover with leather inferior and one of the loudest sound systems around. The sound system was no doubt requested by my brothers, who's cars all were as expensive and luxurious as mine if not more. They didn't like driving though, and thought I was much more responsible, so I was always the driver.

The familiar purr of the engine and the heat made me feel at ease as I drove through the winding country roads towards the small town of Ipswich. I pressed some buttons on the radio, and one of my many CD's began playing. Relient K. One of my favorite bands.

As I pulled onto Main Street, I could see the harbor that made this town one of the most quaint towns ever. If it were not for the people here, I'd love Ipswich. It was historical, and history was one of my favorite subjects. It reminded me of my home, near a town with a rocky harbor and an old New England feel.

At least twenty people waited outside of the movie theater to get tickets. A bunch of cars were parked right outside of Nicky's, the towns most popular hang out. I've only been in there once, when I was a sophomore when my brother Mitch turned 18. I haven't been inside since, and I don't plan on going back. It was too crowded and loud for my taste.

As I expected, no one had parked in front of the bookstore. The only car within sight was a jet black Hummer. There were probably no other spots at Nicky's. I parallel parked my car and stepped out into the crisp fall air.

The bookstore was warm, comfortable, and just my style. It had a small coffee bar where I usually got a drink whenever I was in town. The people who work at the bookstore are probably the only people who know my name in this town. I was one of their most frequent customers.

Marta, the Barista, greeted me as I entered the store. I smiled and waved politely back at her.

"The usual, Blair?" She smiled as I nodded and strolled to the coffee bar. I always got hot chocolate. I wasn't the coffee type, but I still needed a nice warm drink to sip as I read. I gave Marta three dollars and took my hot chocolate.

I wasn't really sure what I was looking to read this week. Something more...classic, or maybe something modern. Something that I haven't read before. From the corner of my eye I spied a book with a beautiful girl holding a mirror. It's title was Fairest. I took it off the shelf and held it under my arm. It seemed a bit under my reading level, but I was intrigued.

Usually, I read the first chapter of a book before I buy it. This store had a quaint little reading nook with a few comfy chairs and a round coffee table. I had my own chair, that I sat in every time I came here, which was quite often.

When I found the reading nook, someone buried behind a book was sitting in my chair. No one ever sits in my chair. All of the regular's at the bookstore–mostly middle aged women–know that this chair was mine. It's kinda been mine since I was a freshman at Spencer Academy.

Slightly stunned, I took a seat in one of the other cozy chairs. It still didn't feel the same. Irregardless, I began to read the first chapter of this book. After a few moments I put the book down on my lap and reached for my hot chocolate.

As I brought the drink to my mouth I saw the chair invader peeking up from his book and looking at me. When he noticed that my eyes fell upon him, he quickly glanced down and continued reading. From what I could see, he was most likely a student at Spencer. He was young and good looking, I would assume. I couldn't really see his face, because he held the book so close that it must have touched his nose. I would suggest that he get some glasses.

After reading a few more pages the book was seemingly good, and I decided I would like to finish it maybe this weekend, after all of the work I had to do was finished. I closed it and picked up my half-full hot chocolate. After taking a few more sips I stood up and headed to the cash register.

The boy was there with his back turned to me, buying the book. I reached into my pocket to pull out my credit card, which I used for books and food, the only thing that I really needed to survive. While I was doing so the boy turned and I don't know what happened.

The next moment I found myself on the floor, covered with hot chocolate. Fantastic. I glared up at the boy but stopped when he leaned down to help me up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He gave me his hand and pulled me off of the ground. "I...um, sorry. That usually doesn't happen." I looked down at my shirt. Ruined. My jeans were also stained. Great.

"It's okay." I felt embarrassed and brushed him off quickly to pay for my book and leave. The cashier handed me my card and I immediately rushed out of the store. I could see the boy was behind me and I walked pointedly to my car. He was yelling something I couldn't hear as I turned on my car.

When I was back at the school I took my keys out of the ignition and looked towards the passenger seat where I expected to find a book that would help me escape from this hellish and embarrassing world where no one knows me. But in the seat was nothing more than a slightly wet credit card and a stained jacket.

Oh well. I guess hell would have to do for today.


	2. Tyler Simms

Authors Note: Hey guys! I know this story has only just begun, but the updates will be coming extremely slow. In general I'm at school for 14 hours a day at my school, leaving me 10 hours to sleep, eat, do homework, be social, and write. Oh joy.

**Tyler Simms**

This was supposed to be my senior year. I was supposed to be with all of my friends, the ones I've known since I was a little kid. They're all a year older than I am, and graduated last year leaving me–the baby boy–all alone here at Spencer.

Other than those three–who were like my brothers–I had no friends, no siblings. The only reason I was friends with them is because of my parents. Otherwise, I would've been lonely through all of my years. And now I was lonely. Maybe I should've branched outside of the group. Maybe then I'd have something better to do than going to the bookstore all alone after school.

Not that I'm complaining about going to the bookstore. I'm thankful they have one in town, otherwise I'd have no where to read. The library at Spencer was old and stuffy, and hardly contained the things I wanted to read. And the little coffee bar made really good hot chocolate, one of my favorites. It tasted a lot better than the stuff that they serve at the overly crowded and popular Starbuck's next door.

I was in the bookstore reading, something I hardly did there. I usually bought my hot chocolate and picked out a book, and left. I wasn't really accustomed to being alone in public. I usually had my best friend Reid–the daredevil, the ladies man, and now, college student. He would always lead me, tell me what to do, but now I had no guidance.

As I walked away from my obnoxious Hummer, I remembered that this afternoon I had a mission. At Ipswich's tiny, cozy, and quiet bookstore I had disturbed the peace. I had knocked over a defenseless girl and I'm pretty sure I pissed her off quite a bit. She was wearing a nice rugby shirt, until I ruined it. She stormed off so quicky that she forgot her book. My mission: return the book to the cute, pissed off girl at all costs. How I was going to do that, I had no idea. It was worth a try.

But before I did anything of the sort, I had to go back to school and study for the AP Physic's test I had tomorrow. This was definitely the most important thing I had to do. It was an honor to be accepted into this class–only 15 of Ipswich's senior class has been able to do this. You needed to keep a 94.5 average to maintain your spot in this class. So I basically needed to get a 100 on the test we were having tomorrow.

"That's where I know her from!" I yelled to myself as I was driving my black Hummer. That girl from the bookstore was in my Physic's class. I knew she looked familiar, but what was her name? Samantha? Danielle? Probably not. I do think there is a girl named Samantha in that class, but it's not the right girl. I'd figure it out eventually.

My dorm room was quite, as always. I'd requested a single room after Reid had graduated. I didn't feel like trying to make friends with some random kid. I was never good with small talk or getting to know people easily. And I was able to keep things the way I wanted them. I could put up any posters I wanted to, and organize my things the way I liked it.

I placed my keys on the wooden dresser that held most of my clothes. I wasn't into clothes too much. My mother still bought all of it for me. When I was home she'd set out outfits for me every single day. When she calls me every day, she'll tell me what I should wear. I usually just stay in my uniform if I'm going to the library after classes are over. If I was going into town for some reason, I'd put on jeans and a sweater–something my mother might approve of.

How childish does that sound? My mother dresses me. It's ridiculous. I'm going to be 18 in April, and my mother still tells me what I am supposed to wear. I feel like I'm twelve. Reid's mother would be lucky if Reid even wore a tee-shirt that she had bought him, while I gladly put on whatever I am told to.

That's the difference between Reid and I. He's chocolate–bold and different. I'm just vanilla, plain and consistent. When he was around we balanced each other out, it was a great mix. Now I only wish I could break free from my routine–after doing it for 17 years, it has become so boring.

The thick and heavy text book sat on my wide desk, waiting for me. Better now than never, though my mind was completely preoccupied. Focusing on Physic's was not going to happen right now. I'd study tomorrow, while it was quite and I had less on my mind.

Maybe Reid could drive down here for the night and we could do something. It'd be a change from the monotonous Friday night's I've had for the past month. We'd probably crash some party that was going on in the woods. He'd get trashed and I'd drive him back to his house before coming back to the school. He'd wake up and call me, asking where his car was. It was the same every time. But hey, that was slightly better than studying.

"Dude, I am so there." Reid replied before I even had a chance to ask him to come. "Terri Allen already called me, there's a party tonight in the woods. We're so there."

"Alright, but not for too long. I have a huge test to study for." Reid snorted.

"Dude, no school tonight. We're going to finally get you a little action. I bet there are about fifty hot freshman that I don't even know." Reid had a thing for younger girls, but that was just edging on pedifilish. "Anyway, I'll see you in about an hour. Get ready to party, Baby Boy."

So, Reid was on his way and I had one more hour of silence to appreciate. That entire studying thing was not going to happen. Today was a nice day out though, and I could go spend some quality time with nature. Some fresh air could do me some good.

The leaves had only started changing colors and the campus looked better than I had ever seen it. Well, it was nice to see that my parents indispensable income goes to something nice. Small groups of students were gathered in areas– under a tall and shady oak, laying on the bright green grass trying to catch some sun before being completely covered until spring.

These were all people who had someone–a friend, a girlfriend, a sibling. Right now, I lacked all three. I had really only ever had one friend. I lacked the presence of a significant other, while others seemed encircled with so many choices. My parents never had any other children. The closest thing I had to a brother was my 12 year old cousin named Adam who was completely off the walls at all hours. I didn't mind that though–I'd prefer not to have a mini-me running around 24/7.

There was no one sitting on the stands by the track and football field. The teams had already disappeared for the day, always having a short practice on Fridays. It seemed like a nice place to just sit to be alone. I had brought a book with me to read so I could just relax and absorb what was going on around me.

About ten minutes later, my tranquility had disappeared. I could hear someone running on the track, their feet hitting the ground in an undisturbed pattern. I looked up from behind my book and saw who had been running. It was that girl from the bookstore. She seemed so intense in her running that I did not dare to disturb her. I looked at her with curiosity. Usually, girls at this school did not do any form of strenuous activity. The girls teams here were all relaxed and they lost about every game. This almost insured that they didn't break a nail or mess up their hair.

She however seemed like a finely tuned athlete, probably having been trained from an early age. Her calf and thigh muscles were defined, being easily identifiable. Her arms were toned and flexed with each step. From her height I could tell that she wasn't any kind of runner–runners were usually tall, while this girl had to be no more than five feet. Her short legs made strides almost bigger than those of tall statue people but it did not look awkward.

After she ran about a mile around the track she slowed her pace and veered off to the side where a draw string bag and lacrosse stick awaited her. She changed her running shoes for cleats and began to race up and down the field, cradling the ball and occasionally taking shots at the untended goal that I assumed she had brought there.

Each movement was graceful, each dodge and turn seemed to be connected by long movements. She handled the lacrosse stick with such elegance, it was almost surprising see this small girl playing like this. Even when she wasn't playing or moving, she moved with grace. She looked like she was in her element while she was on the field.

When she saw me however, the grace was stopped and she moved slowly with jerking steps off the field. She eyed me carefully and put her normal shoes on and walked away without giving me a second glance. She ducked her head and seemed to shrink into the background.

I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I knew it was Reid and this meant he was here. I didn't answer it, only pressed the ignore button and picked myself off before I too disappeared into the background. I guess that's what we quite and shy people do–try to keep completely invisible until there is no one around.

I probably shouldn't have taken the invisibility for granted.


	3. The Middle

Authors Note: Okay, I am seriously going to try and write these chapters as fast as possible now to compensate for my lack of writing in the past...3 months. And for everyone who might wonder or whatever–Blair is not a transfer student. Who would ever transfer in their senior year? That's completely ridiculous. She's been a student at Spencer from the first day of her freshman year.

**The Middle**

Whenever I needed to be alone, I would go for a run. It was one of my things. While I was running I could focus and keep my head clear. I would be able to set a pace and keep with it for as long as my body could withstand it. Surprisingly, running came easily to me. It was a sport meant with those with long legs but I did it just fine with my two little stubs.

I had been running since I was four. My nannies would take me and my brothers running in the evening to tire us out so we'd be able to go to sleep and not be up until midnight. After a while, I began to rise above the rest. I was always told to slow down and stay with the group but I didn't want that. I wanted to be faster, stronger and better than my brothers who had shined in their respective areas.

Running is where my love of lacrosse came from. Naturally I was the quickest out on the field and with training I became the best. My teammates were unable to match my ability for the sport. In Spencer, a majority of them didn't come anywhere near my level. I always carried the load of the team, keeping the scores close but hardly ever over powering because I had no support.

My mom was hesitant when I told her I wanted to play and become serious. She didn't want me to get hurt, to ruin my "pretty face" even though I was far from what her definition of pretty was. She thought I was too short, too muscular, to manly to be a pretty girl. I wasn't manly by any degree, she only assumed so because I'd rather run then go shopping. When it came to getting equipment, trainers, and going to intensive camps my parents were more than willing to pay. My mom told me she was happy to spend money on me. Her continuos comments like that made me think the UV Rays from her fake tans were getting to her brain.

Regardless, I always had custom sticks costing well over $1,000 dollars. They were personalized with the right shaft, the right head, even the right color scheme(my mother's idea). My cleats were replaced almost three times a year, always the same custom made Nike's that were too expensive to imagine. Everything matched. All of my work out clothes were the "top fashions" in coordinating colors all made curtsey of Nike–my favorite brand. I would've been fine with a normal stick, normal cleats and regular gym clothes. You can't win them all, though.

I had four personal trainers. The first was my running coach, who I would work out with on Sunday afternoons. The second, one of the top female college lacrosse players who would work with me on my skills and shooting that came up every other weekend to work with me for Friday afternoon and all of Saturday. The third, one of the top male lacrosse defenders who would work with me on defense and making clean and legal checks. He came on alternating weekends with my skill trainer. The fourth of course was my weight trainer, who would almost work me to the bone every night for 2 hours until the beginning of lacrosse season. Once lacrosse started, it became 3 hours.

Tonight however, I was all on my own. Jill, the skill trainer, couldn't make it this weekend. Her sister was getting married tomorrow morning, so I had to do my work out all by myself before heading over to Spencer's state of the art gym with Michael, who would probably not go easy on me. Last night I had pissed him off slightly by asking him to end the session early so I would be able to get in some extra studying for the Physic's test. If I was popular and social I might have pissed him off more by telling him that I was going to a party tonight but of course I wasn't. No one knew my name...how could they ever invite me?

It didn't bother me. I'd rather read, run, and relax. Then get all up tight when I go to work out with Michael. But that was a completely different story. He'll probably run me on the treadmill for an entire hour before making me do some actual lifting. He still didn't realize that I could run for more than an hour without stopping. That's what happens when you have no friends.

Today felt like a favorite shorts kind of day. My favorite shorts were the only pair I had actually picked out myself. My mother hates them, and she has told me on countless occasions to throw them out. I can't help that I enjoy my bright and shiny red shorts with my tie-dye shirt. It wasn't like they didn't match–there was red on the shirt. The lacrosse field was the only place I didn't feel invisible, so when out there I prefer to make myself the brightest and most identifiable person.

When I was 12 I devised a way to look for practicing. I always parted my hair and put it into two french braids. From there I put a thin black headband on to keep my bangs out of the way. I put on my knee brace–I had a bad sprain to it when I was fifteen. I put on the watch that I used to keep track of my running times. Then I finally left my room, walking with my cleats, goggles and mouth guard in a black drawstring bag and my stick hanging over one shoulder. I heard a few people in the halls of my dorm whispering as I walked by, saying "She doesn't actually take that whole sport thing seriously, does she?". If I had the nerve to answer them I'd tell them "I've taken this 'sport thing' seriously my entire life.".

All of the girls hardly took this seriously. They wouldn't work during practice and then they'd starve themselves to keep in shape. I learned that I could eat as much protein and carbs I wanted–they would actually help me keep up energy and be able to preform better. They whisper when I eat pasta, bread, and chicken at lunch asking each other how I could stay that in shape. It's called working out–they should do it some time.

When I was out earlier on the field I wasn't paying much attention. I noticed later on though that there was someone watching me–the guy from the bookstore. It was hard to do my practice routine with people watching me. I stopped, and just stayed in my dorm for a while before getting up and going the gym.

The gym was on the other side of the student parking lot. It was on the complete opposite side of campus. My dorm was completely obscured in the back corner of the campus, covered and hidden by the large oaks. It made for a long walk down winding paths, created over a hundred years ago.

The Harwick Women's Dormitory was built when women were allowed to come to the school in the early 1900's. It matched the other buildings in style and size, but was placed awkwardly out of the Dormitory circle that had been created when the school was built. There were three dormitories that formed a circle with a large courtyard between them. Harwick was awkwardly placed outside of the circle with a simple path connecting it to the rest of the dorms. Until twenty years ago, it was the only girl's dorm, but now they have converted one of the previously all boy dorms into another girl dorm.

By the time I had reached the parking lot, most of the cars were gone. The ones that were there I assumed belonged to people like me, the losers who didn't go to parties. I didn't bother walking on the side walk all the way around the parking lot, instead I decided to sprint through it and save myself some time. I was already running a little bit late. I kept my eyes trained on my feet–they were moving in an awkward motion. The only way to fix that was to look and change my pace until they were moving they way they usually do. It was probably the uneven ground.

"Woah, watch where you're going!" I had ran into someone who was walking in my path. They gripped my shoulders to prevent any kind of tripping or falling. I didn't bother looking up, I kept my eyes on my trembling feet.

"Sorry." I mumbled before trying to back away. The person who I had already determined was a very tall boy, released me. "I wasn't watching where I was going." I looked up slightly to see the boy with white blond hair towering over me. Everyone towers over me.

"Where're you going so fast, baby?" I cringed and backed away more. I hated confronting people.

"Training." I mumbled again while beginning to walk past him. His large hand stopped me.

"Why don't you tell me you're name?" He slyly grinned down at me. Oh. I remember him. Graduated last year, he's a complete player. "Mine's Reid. Don't worry, I'm friendly to freshmen."

"I'm a senior." I said flatly before pushing his hand off of me and once again trying to walk away.

"A senior? Did you transfer in or something? I don't exactly remember you. I would have...I like things that come in small packages." I shook my head and ran past him. He didn't bother to try and catch up with me.

Being a fast person sure had it's advantages.


	4. Suddenly I See

Author's Note: How long as it been since my last update? Too long. I'm really sorry, I lost interest for a while and I just lost track of time. This chapter has been sitting on my computer half finished since April and it has taken me till now to find time and inspiration to continue. I hpope now that I have a clearer idea on where this is going, the chapters will be coming faster. I'll try to make it as perfect and cohesive as possible, but even I'm not perfect. I'm human, just like everyone else. Also, I'm not really good at coming up at chapter titles. So basically they will all be songs by the bands that I frequently listen to that somehow relate to this story in some kind of way.

**Suddenly I See**

"Reid, what's the hold up?" I yelled out as I jogged to were Reid was leaning against the door to my black Hummer. He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Do you know a really short girl who looks like a freshman?" I shook my head. "Apparently I've been missing out on a piece of that for three years. Oh well, you can't have them all."

"You, my friend can have anything you want." I pointed out to him. Reid shook his head.

"I knew that. The problem is, you can too. You just prefer not to take it." He stopped and looked at me intently. "Tyler, by any chance are you of the homosexual persuasion?"

"Of course not!" I sputtered. In actuality, Reid had much to base that assumption on, I have never been in any kind of relationship with a girl. Wow, how juvenile does that sound? I suddenly felt like I was a seven year old boy who was still frightened of the cooties.

"Then we'll start you off slowly. That girl who ran by, how 'bout her?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "She's cute, your age, and seemingly quiet. Perfect for beginners." I turned my head to the direction he was looking at.

"No, not her." I simply stated as I opened the driver's side door.

"What, why not?" Reid seemed surprised. "She's perfect for your first time, man. You'll have her in no time, trust me."

"It's not going to happen. That girl hates me." I shook my head as I put the keys into the ignition.

"How could someone hate you? You're too adorable." Did Reid actually just say that? Obviously he meant it sarcastically.

"It's, you know, whatever man. She doesn't like me, I don't need a girlfriend." I sped out of the parking lot. "Now, could you please tell me where I'm going?" We had reached the campus gates.

"Just go into town, I feel like going to Nicky's." I turned onto the road in the direction of the harbor, where the small town of Ipswich was nestled. I could drive there without even thinking about it. The route to town was programmed into my brain.

I had lived in Ipswich my entire life, just like the rest of the Sons. My house was only ten minutes from Spencer. Unlike the other students, I live here year round. My parents let me live on campus to try and get me to associate with the other kids. They think if I live at home with them for the school year, I'll feel isolated. Too late for that.

"Reid, you're telling me you drove an hour to go to Nicky's?" I know we were friends, but I'm sure he'd have more fun with all of his new college friends at a bar on the UMass campus.

"Baby Boy, I'd never miss an opportunity to hang out with you." He pinched my cheek like they way people do to little kids.

"Knock it off, Reid. I'm not even that much younger that you." I fumed. "I'm not a baby. I'm an adult." Reid looked taken aback.

"Calm down." He told me. "It's not even like you've assended yet." I heard him whisper. I decided to ignore it. The rest of them were always saying things like that. They had little meetings without me now, which bothered me. I'd rather not have powers at all, but since I do have them...and there's no way to get rid of them, I'd rather not be excluded.

"Whatever man," I let out a long breath, "you know, I think I'm just going to drop you off, then drive back to school. I can't do this right now. Today hasn't exactly been a good day for me." Reid looked taken aback.

"What could make your life so hard?" Reid said as I made the turn onto Main Street. A lot of things could make my life so hard. The stress I was under to get into Yale made things harder. The fact that I'm seventeen, and still treated like a child by my own friends, that made things harder. My being an introvert didn't exactly help the situation either.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I just wanna go back to my dorm and read or something." I said as I pulled up to the curb in front of Nicky's, "I'll pick you up later. Call me." Reid gave me one last glance and hopped out of the car. I quickly sped away as soon as he slammed the door shut.

Where do I begin? Seeing Reid again reminded me of how annoying he was. Me and him are complete opposites, and if it hadn't been for our one shared ability I think we would've never even talked to each other. Why didn't I have friends like me? Oh right, people like me are too shy to even strike up a conversation.

As I was driving through the winding country roads, I couldn't help but think about that girl. I cannot remember ever seeing her before, though I was sure she wasn't a transfer student. I had run into her so many times in this single day that it was hard to believe I could not think of a name–first or last.

She was beautiful, but not the kind of beautiful that was common here in Ipswich. She wasn't covered with heavy caked on make-up and she didn't wear overly revealing clothing. Everything was natural, a God given gift that she chose to hide rather than flaunt like so many other girls would.

I was small, meek and shy—figuratively of course, as I stood at a height of at least six feet. She was small, meek and shy in every literal sense. She thrived in silence, with all of its serenity, and stumbled in the public eye, just like me. She avoided confrontations and lived in fictional worlds with characters unlike herself, like I did.

Everything around me was becoming more vivid. The darkness of the never ending road was almost blinding. The multicolored leaves stood out brightly. The air felt lighter, fresher. I could breath more deeply. My ears were sharply tuned to all of the sounds around me. Everything felt clearer.

Maybe it was because today was the day I finally realized what was within reach all along.


	5. Count Me In

Author's Note: Hey guys! Long time, no updates. I know, I'm a terrible person. But I have returned. I had to think for a really long time how I wanted this story to go, so it took a while to get this chapter out to you. You know, in the between period when I don't give you guys any updates, I have two other stories that I think you'd enjoy! So please, read and review! Thanks!

**Count Me In**

The sun had set long before I was finally released from my training session. I had never worked so hard in my entire life than I had tonight. My muscles ached and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in my bed and read a book, if I had any new ones to read. I was still angry at myself for forgetting the new book I bought when I rushed out of the bookstore this afternoon. If I had to, I'd just watch T.V. or maybe watch a movie on my computer. It didn't matter, as long as I was securely underneath my warm blanket.

When I stepped outside I felt the considerable drop in temperature. I shrugged on my black NorthFace fleece and was instantly glad that I'd decided to bring it with me. I wish that I had brought a pair of sweat pants along with me as well---my legs were clad only in a pair of shorts. I felt my new iPhone buzzing silently in my pocket (another unnecessary gift from my parents...all of my brothers wanted them, so it must have meant I wanted one too).

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. I could hear the thumping beat in the background that only meant one thing---a party.

"Hey Blair-bear." It was Mitch, my 20 year-old brother. "It sounds quiet. Why aren't you at a party?" I could tell there was a smile on his face as he said this.

"Don't be stupid, Mitchel. I just got out of training. What's up?" I hadn't talked to him in a few days.

"Aw, our own little super-star athlete in training. So, are you busy tonight?" He knew what the answer was before he even asked the question. Obviously I wasn't busy.

"Nope." It felt like I was answering a rhetorical question. "Why?" Whatever he was planning, I didn't want to take part in. But I probably would just to spend more time with him. He's been distant ever since he started college.

"Well, you see...Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend. And I just picked Danny up from the airport. And Adam is probably only twenty minutes from here. You're about an hour away. We're all too close not to have a little homecoming party tonight."

"Mitch, I can't. Curfew is in like two hours. I'd never have time to go to a party." I was actually disappointed---I liked it when we were all together.

"Already had that taken care of. Mom called your school around four today to give you permission to come home for the weekend. So, bring a friend. I'll see you soon." He ended the call with another joke. I didn't have any friends here.

I had no excuses not to go. I didn't have any essays to write, and I had plenty of time to study for my AP Physics test on Saturday or Sunday. I probably wouldn't be bringing anyone with me---who would I bring? I knew when I got there I'd just end up sitting on the couch watching my brothers thrive in the excitement of a party. I decided that I should go and just be there, with my brothers. They'd all be happy to just see me.

I took off into a run, trying to get through the empty parking lot and to my dorm to change out of my gym clothes as quickly as possible. There were very few cars, maybe ten, left in the parking lot. When I reached the Dorm Circle, it was also empty. Did everyone leave campus tonight? I saw only a few lights on in the three dorms that incircled this common meeting place. The circle itself was dimly lit by the lamps hanging over my head. I slowed myself to a walk and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Excuse me." I was startled by the voice and I almost jumped. I spun around in a circle and examined my surroundings. I thought that the circle was empty. I could see no one.

"Hello?" I answered back timidly. I felt stupid, answering to someone that I couldn't see.

"Hi," the boy that had ran into me today, and who had been watching me practice appeared in front of me, "I know you don't know me, I'm Tyler." I knew his name. Tyler...Simms I believed. He's one of the sons of Ipswich. All of his other friends graduated last year though, and he was spending his senior year at Spencer alone. Kind of like me.

"Yeah, um, I'm Blair." I introduced myself hesitantly. I bit my bottom lip and crossed my arms across my chest. This was slightly awkward, I wanted to get back to my dorm as soon as possible. He seemed to think it was awkward too. He began rocking on his heels.

"This is weird." He said quietly. I nodded in agreement. "But, I, um, I have this for you. You left it at the bookstore." He handed me the book that I had bought this afternoon, I had forgotten about it. I was instantly grateful. He looked anxious. "Um, I was wondering if maybe you want to hang out with me? I want to make up for this afternoon."

"Actually," I started (was I really going to say this?), "I'm going home tonight. My brothers are, um, throwing a party." He looked slightly disappointed. "But if you have permission to leave campus over night-," I was cut off.

"Oh, of course I do. My parents live 15 minutes from here, they gave me permission to leave whenever I wanted to go home, or usually go to the other guys' houses."

"Then I guess I'll meet you at my car in fifteen minutes." Did that just happen? Did I make plans with someone who wasn't in my immediate family? "It's the black Range Rover."

"I guess it's a date." I felt my heart skip a beat. What was that.

A date?


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: This isn't another chapter, so if you got excited, I'm sorry. This is just a little something I've decided to write because I'm slightly frustrated and at the same time sad. I'm a sleep deprived student who takes away even more sleeping time to come onto this website and create alternative views or continuations of some of your favorite books and movies. I really, absolutely 100% love writing and I love taking these familiar characters and using them to spin stories of my own. I do not love, however, wasting time. Of the hundreds upon hundreds of people who have read the chapters to my stories lately, no one has given me any feedback. I'm not asking for your praise. I'm asking for your opinion, whether it be good or bad. I want you to give me constructive criticism. I want you to be able to tell me my writing sucks and I should return to the second grade to relearn the English language. I don't want to waste my time writing stories that no one likes. I want you to give me feedback so I can make the stories more enjoyable. I really hate to say this, I really do. I don't think I'll be updating anymore until I get some kind of feedback. I like this story, I think it has potential. Do you? Let me know. Tell me what you think should happen, tell me what you'd like to see. Give me your predictions. Let me know if something is off or something doesn't match up with what I've already established. I can't fix what's wrong if you guys don't tell me about it. Again, I'm sorry.

Forever yours,

Aerobella The Wicked


End file.
